miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/marichat-czy to miłość?
Było słoneczne popołudnie Marinett właśnie przechodziła przez jezdnię, chyba lepiej wyleciała jak strzała nie zważając na to co podłodze. Kiedy była już na środku jezdni. Nagle wyskoczyło auto kierowca jechał chyba 90km/h. przerażona dziewczyna zamarła, nie wiedziała w którą strone uskoczyć, w ostatniej sekundzie zasłoniła ręce twarzą. Wtedy rozległ się donośny krzyk „UWAŻAJ”, wkroczył na jezdnię czarny kot. Chwycił dziewczynę w tali i swym kicim-kijem wysunął ich w górę aż wylądowali w pobliskim parku. -księżniczko, radze być ostrożniejszym na jezdni. -wybacz nie wiedziałam co robić. -nie powinnaś tak się wahać, więcej pewności siebie. -tobie łatwo mówić. Nie wszyscy są tacy odważni jak ty. –spojrzała na niego i skrzyżowała mocno brwi, szczęście potem ochłonęła-wybacz, dziękuje za ratunek czarny kocie. -no problem madmłazel.- po czym się ukłonił- słuchaj skoro tu już jesteśmy, miałaś by może ochotę no nie wiem, wyjść na spacer pogadać, czy coś. -umm to bardzo miłe ale… -uratowałem ci życie –przerwał- liczyłem na jakieś odwdzięczenie się. Chyba o Nie zbyt wiele proszę. -nie o to chodzi tylko, śpieszę się do..-Marinett spojrzała na telefon by sprawdzić która godzina, ku jej zdziwieniu Alya wysłała je Esemesa „wybacz Mari, nie mogę dzisiaj skoczyć do kina bo jadę do kuzynki, przepraszam i miłego seansu”. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości spojrzała jeszcze raz na kota po czym dodała- chyba jednak mam trochę czasu. Kot się uśmiechnął. Po czym razem ruszyli w stronę butki z jabłkami w karmelu. Zamówił dwa, sprzedawca, był jednak zamurowany faktem że super bohater u niego zamawia. -halo – kot pstryknął palcami- mamy wpaść innym razem.-sprzedawca się otrząsnął -co to to nie, proszę na koszt firmy, i proszę pozdrowić biedronkę. -na pewno -odpowiedział kot, dając marinett jabłko. -łał, zgarniasz jedzenie za darmo, musisz być popularny.- usiedli na ławce -zależy od punktu widzenia.- westchnął- kiedy ludzie mnie spotykają pytają mnie tylko i wyłącznie o biedronkę, jak bym ja był klasą drugą.- marinett popatrzyła przez chwile obracając patyk w dłoni. -słuchaj, jak ty się czujesz z tym że ludzie traktują cie jak pomagiera biedronki a nie jako jej partnera. Znaczy robisz tyle co ona, a czasami nawet więcej, a i tak to zawsze ona zgarnia oklaski. Co czujesz w takim wypadku wobec niej.-kot popatrzył przez chwile zdziwiony po czym się uśmiechnął. -to nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia. Wiem że biedronka uważa mnie za przyjaciela a nie pomocnika. Jestem superbochaterem nie ważne czy ludzie tak myślą czy nie. -ale mają cie za numer 2, a ty nic z tym nie robisz. Pracujesz tak ciężko jak ona, a oni nic. Nie sądzisz że powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. -a po co. Nie obchodzi mnie co ludzie myślą, tylko to czy są bezpieczni. A poza tym zgodził bym się być jej podnóżkiem, byle tylko by móc spędzać czas z moją panią, którą kocham najbardziej na świecie.- marinett popatrzyła przez chwile przysmutniała. -ty naprawdę kochasz biedronke, prawda? -każdy ją kocha, tylko że ja w przeciwieństwie do tych co czytają gazety, ja ją kocham bo ją poznałem, wiem jaka jest wspaniała, oni zaś bo przeczytali tylko kilka nagłówków. Poza tym ja jako jedyny mam unię jakieś szanse, bardzo liche ale jednak. -szanse mówisz, szczerze wątpię czy zgodziła by się z tobą umówić, kotku-psotku. -a dlaczego nie? jestem super, mam wdzięk, talent, super kostium i urok osobisty. -ta jasne. -dobra, dość o mnie, jak twoje relacje miłosne? Masz już kogoś? -co nie, chyba, znaczy nie. -westchneła-Chodzi o to że podoba mi się ktoś ale nie umiem zagadać, znaczy chyba mnie lubi i w ogóle, ale nie umiem przy nim konkretnego powiedzieć. -smutne-stwierdził, po czym się uśmiechnął. Marinett zagryzła ze wściekłością duży kęs, zostawiając na twarzy wielką plamę karmelu.-ha ha, na pewno się z Tobą nie umówi jak będziesz tak wyglądać-dziewczyna popatrzyła przez chwile, nie wiedziała czy się dopytać o co chodzi, czy go po prostu walnąć.-daj wytrę- wziął serwetkę. Przyłożył jej twarzy, i patrzył cały czas. Gdy była czysta, patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwile, jak by nie mogli od siebie odebrać wzroku. Wtedy wielki wybuch. Na ulicach miasta pojawił się tak zwany egzekutor. Gość z młotem który rozwala nim wszystko, co widzi. Czarny kot patrzył jeszcze przez sekundę na niebiesko oko. Po czym szybkim gestem wziął ją na ręce. Biegł po dachach nadal ją trzymając, puki nie dotarł do ratusza. Puścił dziewczynę po czym powiedział z powagą. -zostań tu. Razem z biedronką zajmiemy się tym. -już mieł skoczyć na kicim kiju kiedy to dokończył-Tylko księżniczko, uważaj na siebie, proszę . Marinett patrzyła na kota ze zdumieniem, po czym kiwnęła głową. Kiedy uciekł z kicim-kijem w stronę egzekutora, patrzyła jeszcze przez chwile, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. -maarinett szybko, musisz się przemienić. -o tak. TIKI-KROPKUJ. Szybko się przemieniła i ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wybuchu. Zastała tam walczącego kota z 4 metrowym facetem z młotem. Razem szybko uporali się z zagrożeniem ale kota wciąż nękały myśli o niebieskookiej dziewczynie. Zjawiła się prasa. -biedronko jakie straty poniósł Paryż? Czy mieszkańcy mogą się czuć bezpiecznie? Czy nasza bohaterka temu podoła? Biedronka westchnęła po czym dodała. -zagrożenie istnieje to prawda ale jestem pewna że razem z czarnym kotem poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim. -czy jedno zawadza drugiemu na misjach?- biedronka poczerwieniała ze złości, czarny kot nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, przywykł do takiego traktowania. -czarny kot i ja jesteśmy duetem. Żadne nie zawadza drugiemu. Bez niego nie byłabym sobie z niczym poradzić, jesteśmy na równi czy to się komuś podoba czy nie.- spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem-jesteśmy drużyną.- po czym odeszła od reporterów. -dzięki że się za mną wstawiłaś, ale nie trzeba było. Nie przeszkadzają mi ich twierdzenia. -ale mnie tak. Tworzymy ekipe.- uśmiechnęli się. PIK PIK. Wymienili pożegnalne spojrzenia po czym oboje ruszyli w swoją stronę. Czarny kot zajrzał jeszcze na chwile do ratusza zobaczyć czy dziewczyna jest bezpieczna. Biedronka to na szczęście przewidziała. -uch całe szczęście że nic ci nie jest. -spoko nic się nie stało.-spojrzała na pierścień pokazujący 3 poduszki.-emm twój pierścień. -o nie przejmuj się, mam jeszcze czas. Słuchaj fajnie się z Tobą gadało, może to kiedyś powtórzymy. -chętnie.- uśmiechnęła się -super. To do zobaczenia jutro- pocałował ją w dłoń z ukłonem- księżniczko. -marinett zaczęła się czerwienić. –Au Revoir. W domu marinett -tiki co ja odwalam, przecież kocham Adriena, a umówiłam się z Czarnym kotem. -chcesz bym interweniowała, dobra, po pierwsze nie zaprosił cię na randka. Po drugie wydawałaś się nim zauroczona. Po trzecie, to czemuś nie odmówiła jak nie chciałaś. -nie chodzi o to że nie chcę po prostu, Ech. Kocham Adriena ale z kotem mam więź jakiej nie mam z nikim innym, i miło się z nim gada na tematy o jakie nie zapyta biedronke, a jeśli chodzi o zauroczenie, to byłam po prostu zaskoczona i tyle. -akurat rumieniłaś się jak prawdziwa biedronka jak cię nazwał księżniczko. Dziwne że nie zauważył. -osz ty…. U adriena -o mój kwami myślałem że zejdę, jak ją zaprosiłeś He He, nie no jak w kabarecie haha. Niezła heca z tym waszym randkowaniem. -ja jej nie no.. mf. -ta ta jasne „ księżniczko” jest dla koleżanki, bo uwierzę. -nie o to chodzi.- Adrien padł na łóżko. Plagg nieco spoważniał.- kocham bedronke, ale mam wrażenie że marinett mnie rozumie i jest naprawdę miła i słodka, i nie wiem po co to zrobiłem. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, chyba po prostu chciałem ją zaprosić. Ale to nie randka. -taa jasne. Niedziela wieczorem, Bohater i nastolatka. Umówili się przed pomnikiem o 18. Marinett postanowiła się nieco bardziej, wyjątkowo ubrać. Założyła ciemne rurki, biało bluzkę, i błękitno marynarkę, do tego rozpuściła włosy. Przed pomnikiem -łał Mari, ślicznie wyglądasz. -dzięki.-zaczerwieniła się- więc jak, kino, lody, spacer? -coś w ten deseń, idziemy na wieże Eiffla. -ekstra to moje ulubione miejsce. Idziemy. -niezupełnie. - złapał ją w tali i za pomocą kiciego-kija wyciągnął w górę. -aaa przestań ja się boje. - i oto chodzi, strach istnieje po to by go pokonywać. Po prostu mi zaufaj, i lepiej mocno się trzymaj. -uch okej. Chej już jesteśmy na miejscu. -nie do końca, nasz przystanek jest piętro wyżej. Każdy widział Paryż stąd ale nie każdy z samego czubka. -łał. Wiele razy byłam na wieży Eifla, ale stąd widok jest jeszcze piękniejszy. -tak.- popatrzył kot, ale nie koniecznie na widok, raczej na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę siedzącą obok niego. -wiesz, ty i biedronka tworzycie świetną ekipę. Jak się z nią pracuje. - w porządku, ona jest ogólnie super, jest piękna, bystra, zaciekła, waleczna i bezinteresowna tylko głupek by się w niej nie zakochał. -marinett popatrzyła chwile -przynajmniej ty jej wyznałeś miłość. Ja czekam aż on zwróci na mnie uwagę, bo boję się zagadać. -czasem skrywane uczucia bolą nas najbardziej. -koci poeta z ciebie.- westchnęła- ale co jeśli po prostu boimy się odrzucenia, a nie samego uczucia. skąd mamy być pewni że to miłość. - kot zaczął się przysuwać -a co jeśli cały czas źle patrzyliśmy.- Zaczęli się do siebie przysuwać. Gwiazdy migotały jak nigdy. Nikt nie wiedział co się teraz wydarzy. PIK PIK. Kot spojrzał na pierścień. Marinett zacisnęła mocno wargi. -lepiej zejdźmy.-powiedział kocór. -racja - Kot zabrał ich pod sam fundament wieży. Puścił dziewczynę i powiedział. -nie dam rady cię odprowadzić. Poradzisz sobie. -pewnie. -na razie księżniczko- Pocałował ją w czoło na dowidzenia. Po czym jednym susem był już na dachu budynku. Następnego ranka -o mój boże tiki ale miałam dziwny sen z czarnym kotem i wieżą efla -niech zgadnę, było tam też całowanie i pikanie pierścienia. -tak z kąd wiesz. -bo to wydarzyło się wczoraj. -czekaj to znaczy- JA PRAWIE POCAŁOWAŁAM CZARNEGO KOTA.-spadała z łóżka.-nie to nie możliwe, ja ja kocham Adriena, a czarny kot bieronke, jak to się Worgule stało? -wiesz, byliście sami, on patrzy na ciebie ty na niego, gwiazdy migoczą, uczucia nie oszukasz. -ale to nie jest żadne uczucie tylko przypadek. Marinett-kwami wzbiło się przed jej nos-możesz oszukać wszystkich nawet samą siebie, ale mnie nie. Kiedy zmieniasz się w biedronkę staję się częścią ciebie a tym samym dobrze wiem że kochasz czarnego kota i że on kocha cię też. -ja ja-chwila milczenia, po czym zaciska wargi.-jak ja spojrzę teraz w twarz Adrienowi. -o rany. U Adriena -co mam zrobić, jak zareagować w obecności Mari. Powiedzieć, cześć, siemia, o co jeśli się wtedy zorięntuje. -no ty to masz dopiero problemy, jak się przywitać się z dziewczyną mój ty biedaku. Tak na marginesie skończył się ser,więc tylko ja tutaj naprawdę cierpię. -co, prawie ją pocałowałem, nie wiem czy ona chce pogadać czy to przemilczeć. Nie wiem co zrobić. -jak dla mnie-podlatuje do właściciela- dokończyć co zacząłeś hehe -ty uszaty, zboczeńcu. W szkole Oboże idzie tu, pomyślała idąc korytarzem i natychmiast schowała się za rogiem ściany. Okej, po prostu się przywitasz, jeśli będzie drożył temat powiesz że masz coś do załatwinia. Wychodzi zza ściany i BACH z Adrienem trafiają się w czoła. Książki upadają na podłogę -o Mari cześć, ciekawe spotkanie, znaczy chodzimy do jednej szkoły ale. -tak Emm. Pomogę ci to pozbierać.-widzi książkę „Romeo i Julia” -nasz lektura, już czytasz ja jeszcze nawet nie kupiłam. -tak, powieść o szczerej miłości i wzajemnego uczucia. -cóż czasem lepiej jest coś wyznać na balkonie, niż potem żałować. -tak chyba masz rację-zarumienił się. Wieczorem 20.30 Marinett szykuję się do snu. Rozpuszcza włosy. Słyszy pukanie na dachu. Otwiera drzwiczki, choć oczami wyobraźni już wie kto to jest. Otwiera klapke, a na barierce od balkonu stoi nie kto inny jak ukochany kocór, z uśmieszkiem. Marinett się denerwuje, ale też i cieszy. -cześć co tu robisz o tak późnej porze- stara się nie poruszać niezręcznego tematu, ale kot opodwiada w sekunde. -musimy pogadać-marinett się czerwienie.-otym co się wczoraj stało.-marinett zaczyna się jąkać. -wiesz jeśli chodzi o tamto, to ja Emm. -musimy pogadać, dobrze o tym wiesz. -wiem tylko to trudne, jestem świadoma że nie możemy tego wiecznie ukrywać ale to boli.-kot się uśmiecha i przybliża. -chej, wiem że to boli, ale będzie lepiej.-przytulił ją i popatrzył z troską w jej duże niebieskie oczy.-moja Julio. -julio.-powtórzyła -tak to..mf.-kot nie zdołał dokończyć. Bo ciemnowłosa ślicznotka z całej siły, przysineła swoje wargi do jego ust. Kot nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc postanowił milczeć. Złapał ciemnowłosą w tali i mocno przytulił. Tak dobrze myślicie, superbochater i nieletnia obciskują się na balkonie. Po kilku minutach kiedy usta zaczęły ich już poleć, kot delikatnie odsunął dziewczynę, jeszcze przez chwile wpatrując się w nią. -musze iść-zawołała -czekaj -muszę iść!- powtórzyła. Złapał ją szybko za nadgarstek. -proszę, pogadajmy.-zrobił duże zielone oczy, a ona westchnęła.-co się stało? -ja po prostu, nie wiem co mam czuć. -może to ci podpowie, plagg, chowaj pazury. –nie była w stanie dojść do siebie gdy zobaczyła uśmiechającego się przed nim modela. -ty przecież, nie możesz.-podszedł do niej, i przyjrzał się dokładnie, jej niebieskim oczom, czarnym włosom, i okrągłym kolczykom,po czym stwierdził. -owszem mogę ,biedronko.- po czym nastąpił pocałunek w który marinett nie mogła wierzyć koniec nie będzie kolejnej części tylko nowa opowieść, ok? w której już będą ze sobą chodzili. ps mam nadzieje że was nie zawodzę Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania